


I Am Not What You Supposed

by xslytherclawx



Series: ô saisons, ô châteaux (ravenclaw au) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Competition, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Gus decides to take Regulus's advice to try to convince Gallagher that he's not the same as the other Slytherins.Though, honestly, he didn't expect Gallagher to agree.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald & Augustus Selwyn (OC), Nigel Gallagher (OC) & Mary Macdonald, Nigel Gallagher (OC)/Augustus Selwyn (OC)
Series: ô saisons, ô châteaux (ravenclaw au) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110843
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: ravenclaw au (xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse), xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse





	1. Gus

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Whoever you are holding me now in hand,_   
>  _Without one thing all will be useless,_   
>  _I give you fair warning before you attempt me further,_   
>  _I am not what you supposed, but far different._   
> 
> 
>   
>  _Who is he that would become my follower?_   
>  _Who would sign himself a candidate for my affections?_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _The way is suspicious, the result uncertain, perhaps destructive,_   
>  _You would have to give up all else, I alone would expect to be your sole and exclusive standard,_   
>  _Your novitiate would even then be long and exhausting,_   
>  _The whole past theory of your life and all conformity to the lives around you would have to be abandon'd,_   
>  _Therefore release me now before troubling yourself any further, let go your hand from my shoulders,_   
>  _Put me down and depart on your way._   
> 
> 
> \- Walt Whitman, from "Calamus" (1860)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is set toward the end of Candidate for My Affections and during the beginning of that following summer.

It took some convincing, but the Head Boy finally relented and assigned Gus to patrol with Nigel Gallagher. He had a feeling this had more to do with Regulus Black’s ongoing friendship with Dirk Cresswell – and the Head Girl’s renewed desire to avoid mixed-gender patrols (as if that meant anything when Gus, Gallagher, and Black were all gay) – than it did with Gus’s ability to convince a Hufflepuff that his motivations were pure.

Gallagher was, understandably, not pleased with this turn of events, but Gus wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing. Once he set his mind to something, it was almost impossible for him to give up.

Even if Gallagher never dated him, and always  _ hated _ him – at this point, Gus just wanted him to understand that he was trying to change.

Which is, more or less, what he said when Gallagher showed up to patrol.

“This is the second to last patrol of the year, so please just hear me out.”

Gallagher rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What?”

“I’m trying to – be better. I’ve spoken to Burbage – multiple times – and I’ve done a lot of reading, and I’ve talked to Mary about it, and – I’m  _ trying.” _

“And why should I care?”

“Because –”

“Listen, Selwyn, let’s be honest: I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but you fancy me. That’s what this is all about. You couldn’t stand that you wanted to snog a  _ Mudblood.” _

“That’s not it at all!”

“Then prove it.”

“How? That’s what I’m  _ trying _ to do!”

“I mean – I could say something really embarrassing, but – you know what?” He snapped his fingers. “Why don’t you try living as a Muggle for a week this summer?”

“And how, exactly, am I meant to do that in any way that you’ll know? I could easily lie about something like that – not that I would.”

“Easy,” Gallagher said. “You’ll do it in Dublin.”

“What’s in Dublin?”

_ “I’m _ in Dublin.”

“You really think my parents will let their underage son visit a Muggleborn and his family in  _ Dublin?” _

“Oh, of course not,” Gallagher said.

“Then what? Because I’m  _ not _ using any charms or spells on them – they’ll find out, and there’s no telling what they’d do to me.”

“I don’t care how you do it. But I’ll meet you in Dublin. Unless, of course, you  _ are _ a purist piece of shit.”

“I’m not,” Gus said. “I’ll be there.”

“And if you can’t last a week, then you never try to speak to me again.”

“It’s a  _ week, _ Gallagher.” He was fairly confident that he could manage that much, at least. Especially with so much on the line.

“I’ll meet you either at the airport or at the ferry port – your choice. Just let me know.”

* * *

He was sitting by the lake with Mary two days later. It was something they’d taken to as they’d become friends, especially when the weather was as nice as it was currently. They talked about Quidditch and books and schoolwork and – perhaps most importantly – boys.

“Nigel Gallagher told me something  _ very _ interesting,” she said.

Gus tried desperately to seem nonchalant. “What’s that?”

“You’ve agreed to spend a week with him proving you can survive as a Muggle. In  _ Dublin.” _

“Oh, that,” Gus said, as if it was nothing. “Yeah, I have.”

“Why on god’s green earth would you agree to that?”

“Because he said he’ll listen to me if I do,” Gus said.

“Gus,” Mary said. “I really don’t know why you can’t move on.  _ I _ know you’re working through it,  _ you _ know you’re working through it – why does Nigel matter so much?”

“Because I  _ am _ working through it.”

“Fine,” Mary said. “You’re going to need to change money at Gringotts – English pounds for the travel agent, and then Irish pounds for Ireland.”

“Travel agent?”

“I  _ know _ wizards have got them, too. There are loads of them just outside the Leaky. I’d go in advance – and also get some Muggle clothes, so you don’t stick out – before you actually go to Dublin if you’re insistent upon this  _ idiotic _ plan.”

* * *

His parents really weren’t restrictive. They wouldn’t raise an eyebrow if he requested to spend a week alone, especially since they were preparing for Aurelia’s wedding, which was to take place late in the summer.

He told them he was going to take a week to himself at the house in Blackpool, swore the House Elves to secrecy, booked a train from Blackpool to Liverpool, and a ferry from Liverpool to Dublin. He Flooed to the house in Blackpool the morning before his train, instructed the Elf there to inform anyone who might ask that he was just out in town (not that he thought anyone  _ would _ come by and ask).

Then he took his remaining British pounds and went to the Muggle shop. 

At the shop assistant’s insistence, he bought several pairs of Muggle trousers, a number of Muggle shirts, and, just to be safe, some Muggle shoes. He didn’t think that wizard shoes were any different, but he wanted to be sure. He’d keep his socks and pants.

He bought a Muggle suitcase and managed to fit his Muggle clothes in there, along with his passport, money, and his wand (which he wouldn’t touch, not really, but he didn’t want to  _ leave it). _

* * *

The train was different from the Hogwarts Express, but not so much so that he felt it was impossible to navigate. 

Nothing, though, prepared him for the ferry. It was loud and crowded and he was so relieved to be off of it that he almost didn’t notice Nigel Gallagher leaning against a wall by the port until he’d grabbed his arm. 

“If you think I can’t recognise you in Muggle clothes, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I – er – sorry, Gallagher. I – don’t think I like the ferry much.”

“No one does,” Gallagher said, letting go of his arm. “I could’ve told you to take a plane. But then I don’t think you’d have ever flown on a plane before.”

“Er, no,” Gus agreed.

“And you know we don’t accept British currency here, yeah?”

“Took care of that at Gringotts.”

Gallagher actually looked mildly impressed at that. “Oh. And – I’ve told my parents and my sister we’re mates, so you’d better call me Nigel.”

“You – told your parents that we’re friends?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to tell them you’re a bigoted pureblood twat who fancies me and is trying to pretend that you think Muggles are just as good as you are just so I’ll ride you – which is the  _ actual _ truth.”

“That’s  _ not _ the actual truth,” Gus said. “I’m not  _ pretending. _ Honestly, Gallagher – Nigel – if I’d just wanted to shag you, I’d have moved on by now. It’s been over a year.”

Nigel hummed. “Maybe. But still – call me Nigel, or my parents will get suspicious. Now let’s get going.”

* * *

He followed Nigel to a bus stop, then they took a bus to another, which they took for half an hour until Nigel told him it was their stop. He wondered if Muggle transit was always such a hassle. The train and ferry had been, too. There was nothing really remarkable about the area they stopped in, but Gus kept his mouth shut and followed Nigel.

They arrived at an unremarkable block of flats, and he followed Nigel into the building and up two flights of stairs. Gus was really really regretting not putting a featherlight charm on his suitcase, but he hadn’t wanted to risk it. What if Nigel had grabbed for his bag as a test?

Nigel pulled a keyring out of his pocket and unlocked a door. “This is us, here. My sister’s home from uni, so it’s us and our parents. No House Elves or servants of any kind.”

“I know Muggles don’t have House Elves.” As if he’d actually believe that Muggles  _ could _ have Elves!

Nigel rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. “I’m home!” he called. He stepped into the corridor and poked his head through a doorway. “Mam and Da out?”

“Mam’s at the grocery store, and Da got called into work,” came the response.

Nigel grabbed Gus by the arm and dragged him into the room. Gus tried not to stare at the sheer  _ foreignness _ of it all – there was no sense of magic at all, and pictures flashed on a large glass and wooden box – which must have been a television, now that he thought about it.

“This is Gus,” Nigel said. Gus felt a rush of relief that he didn’t introduce him as  _ Augustus. _ “Gus, this is my sister, Cornelia.”

Gus knew enough to offer his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Cornelia raised an eyebrow at him, but shook his hand. “You’re English.”

“I told you he was,” Nigel said.

“You know we’re Irish – and  _ Catholic – _ no matter what we look like.”

“I – I don’t know what  _ Catholic _ means,” Gus said.

“He’s a wizard from a wizard family, Neel,” Nigel said. “I don’t know if they even – know about the Troubles, come to think of it. Only people to say anything about it at school are from families like ours. Or mixed ones.”

“I don’t – think that’s – I know that our Minister for Magic is just – for all of the U.K.  _ and _ Ireland.”

“So more colonialist bullshit?” Cornelia asked.

“Neel,” Nigel said.

“What? It is! We’re not fucking  _ English; _ why should they speak for us?”

“I can see the family resemblance,” Gus said in spite of himself.

Cornelia laughed. “He’s a right fucking shit, isn’t he? I keep telling him he needs to get a fucking boyfriend already.”

“Neel!”

“What, like Mam and Da don’t know you’re gay? Or like there’s not a nine in ten chance that Gus, here, is your secret boyfriend from magic school?”

It was, as a rule, difficult to tell just when Nigel was blushing with his dark skin, but it was unmistakable now. “He’s  _ not _ my boyfriend.”

“Have – Muggles got  _ problems _ with gay people?” Gus asked.

Nigel snorted. “You’ve got  _ no _ fucking idea.” He poked Gus in the arm. “Come on. That’s enough of Cornelia for now. I’ll show you my room. And the camp bed.”

* * *

Nigel’s room was about a quarter of the size of Gus’s room at home. The bed was easily half the size of Gus’s, and there was an even smaller bed on a metal frame with wheels off to the side.

“I’m sure it’s tragically small compared to your mansion, but I really don’t give a shit.”

“At least there’s no portraits that watch you while you sleep.”

Nigel snorted. “Can’t imagine what that’s like.”

“It was  _ sort of _ comforting when I was small, I suppose,” Gus said. “But I outgrew that fairly quickly.”

“Well,” Nigel said. “You’ll sleep on the camp bed.”

“Your family really knows you’re gay?” Gus asked. He hadn’t meant to, but the question came out before he could think better of it.

“I haven’t – I haven’t told them, not properly, but it’s not like they’ve not figured it out,” Nigel said.

“I think my parents would disown me if they found out.”

“It’s not like purebloods have got a monopoly on that,” Nigel said. “I’ve just got…  _ really _ good parents.”

“I’ve only –  _ told _ Mary and then Regulus Black.”

“Regulus Black?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah,” Gus said. 

“I didn’t know you were friends with him.”

“I – I wouldn’t say we’re  _ friends,” _ Gus said. “Friendly, I suppose. He – he understands what it’s like. Being gay in families like ours and – realising that our parents were wrong about everything.”

“Oh,” Nigel said. He sat down on his bed. “I shifted his brother, you know.”

“You – what?”

“Rode his brother. Sirius. I mean – I guess it depends on your definition of riding.”

“Oh,” Gus said. He didn’t want to admit that he’d never so much as kissed anyone before – but then who would he have kissed? He avoided Barty Crouch and Evan Rosier like the plague, and Regulus was nice, and all, but – he was obviously head over heels in love with Max Scamander, and Gus knew better than to get in the middle of that. Max Scamander and Dirk Cresswell were both obviously mad for Regulus, and – Isaac Goldstein wasn’t about to come out any time soon, and he hated pureblood Slytherins more than Nigel.

“And you’re not even prying.”

“Why would I pry?” Gus asked.

“I sort of – thought you fancied me.”

“Is that a trick to get me to admit it?” Gus asked.

Nigel shrugged. “It’s been, like – six months since I rode Sirius, and I wouldn’t turn down a ride.”

“But you hate me,” Gus said.

“I hate everything you represent,” Nigel said. “But I don’t hate you.”

“How reassuring.”

“And if you  _ would _ like to just ride me and be done with it, then I’ll even help you change over your tickets.”

“What, are you so terrified that I’ll actually make it through the week that you’re trying to find a way to get rid of me already?”

Nigel scoffed. “Hardly.”

* * *

Nigel’s mother, Gus noted almost immediately, was  _ not _ Irish. He’d known  _ both _ of Nigel’s parents were unlikely to be white, because  _ Nigel _ wasn’t white, but he’d still sort of expected his parents to speak in the same Irish brogue. His mother did not.

“Mam’s from Jamaica,” Nigel said, evidently catching the look on Gus’s face.

Though the Wizarding World and the Muggle World are really quite separate, it’s not as if Gus is unaware that Britain – both Wizarding and Muggle – has a long history of colonisation. 

“Have you ever been?” Gus asked.

Nigel fixed him with a funny look. “Not recently.”

“What’s it like?”

“Hot,” Nigel says. “I don’t think you’d like it.”

Gus rolled his eyes. “You don’t know the first thing about me.”


	2. Nigel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite working out like Nigel planned

“Mar, this isn’t this isn't going according to plan at all.”

Nigel could hear Mary sigh on the other line. “Just tell him you're mad for him already. He's mad for you.”

“I'm  _ not _ mad for him,” Nigel protested. 

“Sure. So what happened?”

“He went to mass with my family,” Nigel said. “And Neel suggested he pretend to not be English, because, you know he's  _ English, _ and he put on some truly ridiculous French accent whenever he talked to anyone.”

“Yeah. Because he's mad for you, Nige. That's all there is to it.”

“I offered to ride him.”

“Nige!”

“He turned me down.”

“Did you frame it as ‘if you shag me, you can go home and we'll be done here’,  _ or _ ‘I'm mad for you and have fantasised about shagging you for ages’?”

“The, er, the first.”

“Well, no bloody wonder, then. Nigel, I don't know how much clearer I can make this for you: Gus is  _ mad _ for you. He wants to be your  _ boyfriend.  _ Properly. Not just a one-off shag.”

Nigel didn't like to think too much on that. He was  _ attracted _ to Gus, sure. But  _ boyfriends? _ He couldn’t  _ date _ some white English Pureblood Slytherin bastard. That would be a recipe for disaster. Even if Gus was surprisingly all right, his family was probably fucking awful.

“Look, you both like politics and Quidditch and  _ men, _ and despite all your claims, you  _ know _ he’s trying. You wouldn’t have let him into your home with your family if you really didn’t see a difference between him and Crouch.”

Mary had a point. He knew, no matter what he said, no matter how racist Gus might actually be, that he wasn’t  _ dangerous _ – at least not in the same sense as someone like Crouch. And – yeah, sure, maybe he’d wanted to ride him.

“I just don’t know how I’m meant to last a week with him like this,” Nigel said.

“Oh,  _ that’s _ easy,” Mary said. “Tell him you’re absolutely mad for him, go out on a date, and agree to be his boyfriend.”

“Fuck off, Mary.”

“You’re just angry because I’m right,” Mary said.

Nigel had opened his mouth to respond when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he called.

“It’s – it’s Gus.”

“Mar,” he said into the phone receiver, “he’s knocking on the door.”

“Oh, let me say hello!”

Nigel covered the receiver with his hand and called, “Door’s unlocked! Come in!”

Gus pushed the door open and stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Nigel generally considered himself a rational lad, and not overly prone to following through on his hormonal impulses, and he’d seen  _ loads _ of fit lads wearing less (thank you, Quidditch changing rooms), but –  _ fuck. _ He was glad he’d been laying on his stomach. He was vaguely aware that the receiver slipped out of his hand. He knew he was staring, and Gus was staring back – and bright pink.

It was – really cute.  _ He _ was really cute. Nigel wondered if he’d blush like that when they shagged.

“I, er, forgot my clothes,” Gus said. He shut the door behind him, and looked away as he went to his suitcase.

“Er,” Nigel said. He  _ couldn’t _ ask Gus to shag him  _ now. _ “That’s – that’s fine. Mary’s on the phone if you’d like to speak with her.” He picked the receiver back up. Mary would never let him live this down.

“I’d love to – just – once I put pants on.”

Nigel averted his gaze, but he didn’t move. Laying on his stomach with a raging boner wasn’t exactly  _ comfortable, _ but he wasn’t about to move now and give it away. He realised the phone was in his hand. “He’s just getting dressed,” he told Mary.

“Honestly, Nige. He’s really very sweet – just tell him, and he’ll be delighted.”

Nigel was  _ not _ going to tell him. The very idea was terrifying. “Yeah, I  _ have _ been getting the Prophet, but I haven’t managed to catch a Harpies match yet this summer.”

“Jesus, you’re so full of shit,” Mary said.

Nigel saw Gus look over to him out of the corner of his eye. “You follow the Harpies?”

Nigel made the mistake of looking over. Purebloods had never heard of boxers, apparently, because Gus was wearing a pair of sinfully tight briefs that left  _ nothing _ to the imagination. “Thought you were meant to be living as a Muggle?”

“I am,” Gus said, turning pink again. “Sorry.”

“Nige, let him talk about Quidditch,” Mary said.

“Muggles don’t follow Quidditch,” he said to Mary.

* * *

He’d thrown everything he had at Gus and still he remained as affable as ever. Even after laundry, supermarkets, shopping centres, public transit, tourists (even  _ American _ tourists!), his mother’s jerked chicken (which – well, it wasn’t really  _ Muggle _ culture, but it was even a bit too spicy for his own tastes, and Gus hadn’t even asked for a sip of water).

He’d tried the stove, the oven, the television, the telephone, electric lights, even  _ Pong –  _ and he’d even let him sit in the passenger seat as his Mam drove them to the market.

If anything, Gus became  _ more _ cheerful and pleasant.

Gus lay on the camp bed on his fourth night and said, “You know – I didn’t fully realise how innovative Muggles are. They haven’t got  _ any _ magic at all, but – it works. And – television, especially, is really fascinating!”

Nigel couldn’t take it anymore.  _ “Why _ are you  _ enjoying _ this?”

“I think it’s all really fascinating,” Gus said. “I’m sure, like anything else, it’d get monotonous after a while, but – so does magic. Besides – I like spending time with you.”

“Why?”

“Why do I like spending time with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Because you’re clever and funny and I’ve fancied you for about two years now.”

Two years? “Two years?”

“Just a bit over, I think – since that final Quidditch match in third year. And I know Muggles haven’t got Quidditch, and I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Oh,” Nigel said. He somehow hadn’t expected this to be  _ serious. _ But two years sounded serious.

“And I know what you’re thinking – you’re a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn and a boy, and – yeah, I freaked out, a bit, when I realised. It was really mostly the Gryffindor thing. And the boy thing.”

“So the fact that I’m a black Irish Muggleborn was – nothing?”

“Black and Irish was nothing – there are black and Irish purebloods. Maybe not both at once, but that really wouldn’t have been an issue if you were. My parents aren’t fully, like, pureblood supremacists, you know. Not on the same level as the Blacks and Malfoys and that lot. They wouldn’t care  _ that _ much if you were a Half-Blood – I’m the youngest, and my brother’s already got a son, even. Well, as long as you were a witch, they wouldn’t mind. I mean – they’re purist and homophobic, don’t get me wrong. And my brother is a fanatical piece of shit, but – I think I’ve lost my train of thought.”

“You’ve never minded that I was a Muggleborn?” Nigel asked.

“Oh, no, I did. Mostly – at the time – I thought, because of how my parents would react. But – you were right when you said I was just as racist as Mulciber and his lot. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Oh,” Nigel said.

“So I apologised to Mary for what they’d done to her, because my silence and indifference made me complicit, and I talked to Burbage about – working through it, and – I’ve been trying. And I understand if that’s not enough, and I’m not stupid enough to think you’d ever date me, or more than – hate fuck me, really, but… I just hope  _ you _ understand that I’m  _ trying. _ Because I am. And sometimes I still slip up, and Mary will call me an arsehole, but – I’m trying.”

“Oh, feck,” Nigel said. This was too much. “For feck’s sake, Gus.”

“I know how that sounds,” Gus said. “And before you ask, I’m  _ not _ interested in a hate fuck.”

“I – wasn’t going to ask that,” Nigel said. Did Gus really think he thought so little of him? But then – he hadn’t exactly been warm and welcoming this whole time.

“Well, I’m not interested.”

“What about a date?” Nigel asked before he could stop himself. “A proper – real date. A Muggle date, because we’re still in Dublin, but – still, a date.”

Gus frowned. “If that’s some sort of consolation prize, I don’t want it. Or your pity. Look, Nigel, I  _ know _ it’s hopeless, and I  _ know _ you don’t feel the same. It’s fine.”

“It’s not!” Nigel insisted. “I’ve – sort of – it’s not just been this week, yeah? It’s been ages, and – Mary’s been trying to tell me to just ask you out, but you’re a white, English, Pureblood Slytherin, and – realistically, even if  _ you’re _ all right – which I didn’t want to consider – your family and House-mates won’t be.”

“Er – what?” Gus asked.

“I want to go out with you. It’s not – a pity thing, but – I do think – if we do,  _ your _ family and House-mates shouldn’t find out.”

“You – really want to go out with me?”

“One date,” Nigel said. “If it goes well, then we’ll see. But – I really don’t want your family or Crouch or Wilkes or Rosier or Mulciber or  _ any _ of those Death Eater fucks knowing anything.”

“So – you want it to be a secret,” Gus said.

“Not totally. I just don’t want people who’d want to kill me knowing. Which I think is pretty fair, considering some of them  _ would _ kill me – and you too, probably – for being with you. But you can tell Mary – and even Regulus Black, if you want.”

“And this isn’t – pity, or a joke, or anything?”

“Christ, no,” Nigel said.

“Then all right,” Gus said. “A date.”

“Just know that I’m not paying for you,” Nigel said. “I know for a fact that your family’s got more money than mine.”

“I can pay,” Gus said. “I mean – for the whole thing. I’d like to – after – everything.”

“If you insist.”

* * *

The good thing about Gus leaving in two days was that Nigel couldn’t freak out too much about it. He picked a film for them to watch together, a casual restaurant to eat at beforehand, and then after the film, they’d get ice cream. Or something. All he knew about dates came from films – even his Muggle friends from childhood weren’t really going on dates – let alone  _ gay _ dates.

Nigel wasn’t really prepared to make the first move in everything, but Gus hadn’t even tried to reach for his hand yet, and that was just ridiculous. Even in the cinema! Nigel had left his hand out on the armrest for over twenty minutes, just sitting there for Gus to touch, and he hadn’t! So, in the dark, Nigel reached for Gus’s hand. He saw Gus turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye, and felt Gus squeeze his hand. Good. He’d gotten the hint.

He wasn’t stupid enough to try to kiss a boy in public – much less a white boy – but when they got back, Nigel led Gus straight back to his room and shut (and locked) the door behind them.

“Is this the part where you tell me you’ve tried it, and now you’re not interested?” Gus asked.

Nigel rolled his eyes. “No. This is the part where I tell you how badly I want to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Gus said. He looked surprised, though Nigel couldn’t fathom why; he’d been quite obvious about it all.

Just as Nigel was preparing to kiss Gus, Gus leaned in and kissed him.

And, well, Nigel supposed there were worse ways to spend your holidays than kissing an absolutely gorgeous fella who hated Slytherins and loved Quidditch as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/) | [character guide](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/chars)
> 
> * * *


End file.
